My Hell
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Shadow's POV. Shadow owns hell and is having a hard time with the new stress he's getting. Will some one turn his life... sorry immortal life... upside down? Or is it upside up? Sorry little humor there...


Anime: Ok, so I was thinking about how much of a hell my school was... And then I asked my self, "What if Shadow owned Hell?" So I'm making this story.

Violet: Cool. Can we call it Hades instead? Because that word is naughty.

Anime: No it's not. It's a place. And I think it's cool to say.

Violet: I'm calling it Hades.

Anime: Call it the underworld. Ok, Shadow's POV. Enjoy, Review, and Follow/Favorite!

Violet: *Dances around for no reason*

Anime: *Shrugs and joins in the random dancing* We own nothing but Two OC's

* * *

Welcome To Hell

Hell? Hades? The underworld? What are other words for hell?

"Excuse me, sir?" A little girl asked me. "uhm... Could you kindly tell me where I am?"

I looked at the girl, "Hello, welcome to Hell." I said.

"Oh... Thank you." She said looking down.

"Let's go in to my castle so we can talk about where you are going." I said taking her wrist.

"I don't even know how I came here." She said.

"You might not be staying here. I always run through the papers about your life and I send you to Heaven or keep you down here." I explained. I always had to explain these things to the newbies or younger people. I've always used the word Hell. I'm trying to find other words for it.

"So you're the king of Hell?" She asked.

"Basically." I shrugged.

"So you're like the greek god Hades." She said.

"Learned that in school this week didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, I think it was this week. Or was it- No. When I _was _alive." She said.

"I went to your class room. It was earlier this week." I chuckled. She seemed so confused about this whole life and death thing. Silver was really good at keeping Heaven in check and he would have the humans already know about it if he had to run through all this crap.

"I want to know how I died." The girl said.

"Alright Susan. If you're really that anxious I'll warp us there." I sighed as I opened a dark walk-through warp to the inside of my castle. We walked though.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

I chuckled, "I know everyone and everything."

"Isn't it hard to remember?"

"Oh, no." I said. "It's very easy since I have papers about each individual and watch everyone." I said walking through the huge hall-way.

"Wow." She said. "Why couldn't I do that?" She asked herself. "This place is huge." She said amazed by my castle.

"I'm glad you like it." I said turning to my right. We stood in front of big huge doors.

"Everything is so big." She said.

"I get that a lot." I said pushing open the door.

"Welcome back sir." My assistant bowed.

"What did I tell you about bowing to me Miss Veronica?" I asked taking a scroll off of a huge shelf against one of the walls.

She gasped, "I'm sorry for angering you."

I laughed, "You didn't anger me. I just said that you don't have to bow to me." I swung the scroll around with my right hand.

"Would you like something to drink, master?" My aqua blue assistant asked.

"I'll have a bloody mary." He said. (It's a real drink but it's "Hell version".)

"Yes sir!" She dashed out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, "She's so into her job." I shake my head. "Ok, on to your scroll." I said taking the edge of the paper and started un-rolling it.

She nodded, "Ok."

I sighed as I looked through the scroll, "You were hit by a car. The man's name was David. He was drunk. You get to go to heaven." I put it in a nut-shell. "I'll be expecting him in hell." I shook my head.

"Ok. Thank you." She smiled.

I walked to intercom on the wall, "Hello Silver. I need one of your little angels to come pick up another little angel." I said.

"Aww! It's a little girl?!" Silver asked over the intercom so happy it's a little girl yet at the same time sad.

"Yeah. She's a sweet-heart. Take good care of her. She was hit by a car. You won't be seeing the man who did it. He's going to be in hell." I said.

"Thanks. Sonic's on the way."

"Ugh." I groan. "Why that angel? He should have been one of my devils." I joked.

"Oh lighten up shades." Sonic said in my door way.

The girl giggled, "You're a hero. Sonic the hedgehog. My parents call you the blue blur because you're so fast."

"Did they now." He grinned.

"Sonic! Your orders were to get the girl and come back! If she gets hungry she can't eat down there!" Silver warned.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic grabbed the girl bridal style. "Bye Shades! See you later!" He flew out of my castle.

"Hello sir. I brought your drink." Veronica walked into the room.

"Did you make it like I said last time?" I asked taking the drink.

"Yes sir! I put Mary's blood, alcohol, one pickle, and one green olive." She smiled standing up straight.

"Your to cute." I chuckled taking a sip.

She looked at me intensely, "Is it alright?" She asked like her life depended on if it was good or not.

"Yes. It is very good." I nodded my head.

"Oh good. I thought I did something wrong." She said.

"Oh Veronica... You're such a perfectionist." A little maid said.

I looked at the girl, "Violet. What did I tell you about the maid's outfit?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." She squealed.

"Get into your uniform." Veronica ordered.

I put my hand up, "I never said she had to get her uniform back on."

"Yeah." Violet put her hands on her hips. "He never told me to put my uniform on."

I shook my head, "You both are strange. How did you guys get in hell anyways?"

"I took my scroll so you can't read it." The two girls stuck they're tongues out.

I chuckled, "I can't believe you two aren't sisters."

"I know, right?" They said giggling.

"Alright. Get to work my little chief." I said.

"Sure thing bro." She hugged me. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thanks." I said as a waved. She exited the room.

Veronica sighed, "What are you going to do when you want to 'Retire'?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'll find out when I get there."

"I don't understand how your sweet sister went to hell." The cat said.

"Neither can I. But, she was protecting Me and Maria." I said.

"Then why the fuck is she in hell if she was protecting some one?"

"She shot the G.U.N soldgiers." I explained.

She gasped, "Really?! She shot humans?"

"Don't act so surprised, Miss thief." I said.

"I-They- I never knew- I-" She stammered. "I had to do it for my life!"

"I know." I said.

She gulped, "I'm sorry for my out-burst. It was fairly rude of me." She bowed.

"I'm not royalty." I said crossing my arms.

"You know-"

"DINNER!" Violet said over the speakers all over my castle that we use for important things. I grabbed my black cape with the red inside lining.

Veronica walked over and helped me put it on. "You look nice every time you wear this cape." She muttered.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks."

She cleared her throat, "I'll see you at the table, Master." She dashed out of the room.

I inhaled deeply than exhaled with a deep sigh. "To dinner." I start walking to the dinning hall.

"You look a little glum." A voice said.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you saying Rouge?"

"I'm saying your glum because you don't have a girl-friend or boy-friend." She came out of the shadows.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said continuing my 'lonely' journey to the dinning hall. Well I thought it would be lonely but she was following me. "What do you want?" I asked her.

She laughed, "A devil has to eat too!"

We both got to the dinning hall. "Hello master. Please, sit." Veronica pulled out my big chair at the end of the huge long table.

"Thank you." I sat down.

"You don't need to thank me master. Thank you for keeping this place under control." She smiled as she sat down at my right side. (I'm obsessed with the right side. X/ That's my face when a leftie shoots me in the head for being a rightie and obsessing over it.) She always sat at my right. My little sister Violet entered the room with her chiefs. She was the major chief she controlled all the chiefs in the castle. The lower level chiefs put the food on the long table.

"tonight's main course... pomegranate soup!" Violet announced.

I rolled my eyes, "I know pomegranates are one of my favorite foods and one of the main foods here in hell but, next time make a dinner that doesn't involve pomegranates."

"I'm sorry brother." Violet bowed.

"Again with the bowing." I crossed my arms.

"I think some one needs a brand new pillow." Veronica said.

"Why not just give him a brand new bed?!" Violet commented.

"Am I that cranky?" I asked.

"You're pissed." My assistant said.

"And it's _way _worse than yesterday." The major chief added.

"I just have so much to worry about." I leaned back in my chair.

"Just forget about everything and relax while we eat." Veronica smiled. "I'll take care of everything."

I sighed, "Alright." I ate some of my soup. This soup was way better than last times.

There are things you have to worry about when you come to hell. Like: You can't eat. If you eat in hell you are now a 'property' of hell. You can never leave. Pretty rough rule, right? Another rule is: you can't use magic to live again. It's kind of like a drug... Your not a zombie. Well... unless you use the wrong potion. Heck, people try to sneak in the castle and get them. Key word... They _try_... They never succeed. Veronica is very strict and sneaky that she keeps everyone out of the magic area in the castle. There are so many rules I don't remember all of them. Welcome to hell. People think it's a place where there is lava and dirt and it's hot and no ones happy and they all treat each other like shit and the king is strict. Well... Most are correct. It's hot. There is lava there's dirt. BUT! everyone's happy weather they go to heaven or hell. No one treats each other badly... Well it's just like living except your dead. And I am most certainly not strict. This place is under earth. I get so stressed.

"Sir?!" A female interrupted my thinking. "Please don't worry." She said.

"Alright." I said looking at my assistant who was looking at me.

"Good. Now finish up so you can relax and rest. I'll take care of everything." She said taking a sip from her chalice.

"Ok." I said. "What are you drinking?" I asked. That was a really random question but, I was curious.

"My usual." She shrugged. "Blood."

Violet walked up to me, "Do you need anything master?" She asked.

"I'll have my late night usual, a Bloody Mary." I said.

The story of why it's called a Bloody Mary is, there was a little girl named Mary. She had lambs. Sounds like the nursery rhyme, right? Well, it is. She lost a lamb. Well, it wasn't lost to the people in hell. Yup. You guessed correctly. The lamb went down the stairs to hell. It wasn't dead it just went to hell. Mary went looking for it. She came across the stairs and went down.

"Oh, little lamb!" She'd cry. "Come out, come out, to little Mary." She'd say that all the way down the long stair case. It would get harder for her to breathe and harder for her to see. It was so dark and she was getting so close to the center of the earth. She made it down. She met a man standing at the end of the stairs. "Have you seen my little lamb?" She asked him.

"Welcome to hell." He said. "Your little lamb is somewhere around here."

She grinned, "You own hell?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok." She said. She found her sheep. But, stayed in hell. After a few weeks she tried to over through the king but she failed. Dr. Robotnik had a very skilled mind. She begged for mercy. But he cast a spell on her that made her heart pump blood for ever but she would not be alive because... He ripped her heart out and she was no longer a property of hell or heaven... She was no longer existant.

"Here you go master." Violet handed me the drink.

I nod, "Thanks." Once I finished dinner I headed toward my room.

One of my maids was humming while she was cleaning in my room, "My master would be so pleased." She smiled as she cleaned not knowing that I was watching her.

"Yes I would." I sat on my bed.

She shrieked, "Oh my Silver!" (Get it? Because Silver is roleplaying God. No? Ok... :( )

"I'm sorry I scared you." I said.

"Oh it's fine." She smiled. "How long have you been in here?" The pink hedgehog asked.

I shrugged, "About a minute."

"Ok." She smiled.

"You should go back to heaven now. I think Silver is expecting you to be back for your dinner." I said.

"Alright. I'll be back in two days." She said.

"Good bye Amy." I said as she flew out of my room. She lived in Heaven. She worked for both Heaven and Hell. She was an angel for Silver who brought wishes to the children and for me she is a maid. The reason why she is working for both of us is, she got lost or angel napped by some one in hell and she ate a pomegranate. But she was a property of Heaven so me and Silver made a deal that she lived and ate and all that crap she needs to do to 'live' in heaven but, still works for me.

I sighed as I laid on my back on my bed, "Welcome to hell." I muttered.

* * *

Anime: Ok. I love the name of this chapter!

Violet: Yeah because it has the word... H-E-Double Hockey Stick.

Anime: NO! Because I can put it in the story so many times.

Violet: Review!

Anime: Please also read Stranded. I will be working on both.

Violet: We have chapter three going up/is up.

Anime: Yeah.

Violet: It's going to be the best! *Dances*

Anime: Alright, Bye! Oh wait! I keep forgetting the lines that separate the parts... I don't know... Ok, bye!


End file.
